The Four Marauders
by remuslupin1
Summary: The four Marauders, grouped together at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Remus Lupin, a werewolf must find a way to hide his identity, otherwise suffer the consuquences.
1. Cry Of Wolves

Remus Lupin: Hi this is my first fic so plz enjoy R&R please ï Ty!

ALSO I do not own Harry potter, just the story line!

Chapter I

Lake Of Misery

Remus J Lupin. An eleven-year-old boy with hazel coloured eyes, and light brown hair. He was quite tall for his age, almost five foot four in fact, along with ears slightly pointed at the end, but enjoyed the outdoors as much as any boy his age. His mother and father had divorced, because of all their arguing and bad days, it wasn't going too well one way or another either. His mum had to pay off debts and bills, that she couldn't afford and he hardly ever saw his dad.

Remus also had another thing that kept his mind running all day round, and all night round over the summer holidays, he had been bitten by, (what his dad said) was a werewolf. On a full moon at night, the moons light would force him into transforming into a wolf, which would attack and kill anything that got in its way, and lose his own self-control. Yes, Remus Lupin had been transformed into a werewolf himself.

There were no antidotes, so when ever a full moon came, the young werewolf would have to be locked inside a cage, and had all sorts of business to take care of with 'the ministry of magic' (a secret, wizarding counsel with rules and regulations to follow), his dad of course, was a wizard, but his mother was a muggle (non-magical folk), which made Remus a half-muggle born, but no one took much notice of that.

Remus found himself laying down on the sofa downstairs, his mother was washing the dishes, as usual, and the TV was set on a low volume, as the young werewolf watches it drowsily. The day had passed by slowly and bored him. The documentary, which was on, was talking about the forest and wildlife. The young werewolf hardly took any notice, staring off into space every few minutes, thinking of why _he_ had to be the one who was bitten by this, _werewolf._ Why it was him who'd wondered off into the night and ran off into a forest. Why. It was his childish behaviour which had sent him off-course.

"Remus?" His mum began; the eleven-year-old boy lifted his head lazily off the arm of the chair, and answered by grunting. "Do you want to see yourself to bed? You will have to get up early tomorrow, that, _hearing_ your dad's been talking about"

"OK, but why do I have to go? I mean...I'm a, you know and nothings going to change that..." Remus murmured, trying to defend himself in the hearing tomorrow, he would have to think of some good line to persuade the wizards he wasn't going to change if he went or not.

"I don't know, you're father just says you must go," His mother began, "It's for your own good" With that, the young werewolf sighed, and lay down for a few seconds on the couch. He was thinking of whether he would win the argument, or would he be sent to prison. Getting to sleep was the last thing on his troubled mind; he wanted to live a life. Remus stood slowly, and slumped to the TV, and turned it off. After saying goodnight, he made his way upstairs, quickly and tucked himself into his blankets. Shut his eyes tight, facing the wall.

'Why did it have to happen...why?! Why...' The young werewolf thought, worrying himself, 'If I could...I'd rewind time! Why couldn't it of been someone else? Why me? What did I do to deserve this...' Hiding his sorrow from his friends and family was easy, but from his self, was impossible. It was buried in his mind forever, 'I'm a freak, an outcast, a monster! I was alright until that damned werewolf came! I was fine!' he though as he began to cry to himself.

The hazel eyed boy, opened his eyes again, and walked sadly towards his bedroom window, where he stared at the night's sky. It was a dark, clear, blue sky, with the reflected light of the half-moon shining down on him. There were one or two stars, but the thing that he studied with hate was the moon. He wanted to run away, but he couldn't run away from his life, and it would only cause more, painful trouble. Hatred was building up the more he watched the moons light shimmer across the night sky, when he eventually brought his fist down on his windowsill. And shut the curtains.

'Stop- He snapped at himself, 'stop thinking about it, and get to sleep'

The young werewolf turned slowly about and reached his bed, turned off the light and tried to sleep. Except the more he tried, the longer he stayed awake, he couldn't help thinking about tomorrows hearing at the Ministry Of Magic. If his father had _not_ been a wizard, he wouldn't be going through this. But he blamed himself. If it weren't for him running off into the depths of the midnight sky and into the forest, he wouldn't be in this state.

Remus J Lupin thought over it one last time and with out warning, fell asleep. Although he was filled with excitement and heartache, he was exhausted and needed a rare rest. He hadn't gotten to sleep the past few days, but one of his many distant wishes had come true.

õ

That next day, Remus was woken by the sound of a clatter of metal coming from outside, he took no notice of it, simply moaned and turned over in bed, trying hard to get back into his relaxing sleep. It was a very hot, humid day and although the curtains to his room were shut completely, the compelling sun's rays still managed to find a way through the blockage. The lone werewolf hadn't it in his heart to actually lift himself from bed, but he knew, like all others involved, he had too, his hearing would be starting at twelve o'clock, and as the eleven year old focused his gaze on his alarm clock, it showed it was almost time.

Remus Lupin found himself walking droopily across the room, he yawned and remembered his horrible thoughts last night about hating his life all of a sudden. That was the reason of having to awake to early, and although he did not know where about the hearing was, he had a dreading feeling that it was a mistake. He couldn't think of a single problem that would occur during the trial, the only thing that blurted into his mind was, 'am I going to be a prisoner?'

The young werewolf readied himself for presenting himself in front of the Ministry of Magic and began to change into his day clothes. After a while, he met his mother downstairs and another, tall male figure standing by her side, his father. He was tall, (like Remus' mother) and had dark brown, very short hair. Remus' dad was wearing a black and white business jacket and underneath, white shirt, followed by black pants and shoes. He had a button nose with a spot on the end, which made the young werewolf give him an odd look.

"Hello dad" Remus said as he entered the room, his father spun himself around and a delighted face appeared on him.

"Ah! Remus, how are you? Ready for that hearing? We don't know if you're a wizard yet, of course, so we'll meet three employees from the Ministry of Magic at another location" His dad begun, then sighed, "All set I suppose?" Remus nodded, "excellent! See you Alice. Now, follow me Remus", Alice was Remus' mothers real name, Alice Lupin, (as she was called when married to his father).

The young werewolf watched as the dark brown haired wizard crossed the room, and visit the hallway. He followed on, turning back, waved a (probably last) good bye to his mother, and she nodded and smiled. If he were going to be kept a prisoner, he'd never see the light of day again, neither night, he felt himself cringe but the coughing of his dad directed him out of the small house.

Remus' father and him trod swiftly to his company car and opened it. He peeked inside for a while, it was a grimy place to sit, but it would have to make do after all, what could a seat do? He'd had second thoughts about the 'hearing' and felt too nervous to be true, but he had to ignore it and speak for himself.

"Inside Remus. We've got a long way to drive; it'll take around half an hour in this car though. Also, it has a few surprise's" Mr Lupin laughed, the young werewolf jumped inside, he had a horrible sensation when sitting down, the seats were slimy and greasy and a sound came that put Remus off eating for a while.

"Err...can we hurry up...I really don't want to wait any longer" the hazel eyed boy noted, His father turned around and waved what looked like a carved stick, a wand. A sound came from the engine that sounded like it was going to blow up, but thankfully it didn't, there were no seatbelts, just doors and seats. The car travelled down the road for about three seconds, then there was bang, and the car felt as if it had crashed. For a while Remus thought it had, but it suddenly became a lighter, steadier and wavy ride, and when he looked out of the window, a very surprised expression struck on his face. His fathers business car was flying.

"W-what?" The young eleven year old stuttered.

Remus' father began to chuckle, then shouted as he opened the window and a gust of wind shot in, causing both their hair to fly up. "Yes Remus! We are flying! One of the many surprise's I wanted to show you!"

The young werewolf peered over the window and down on the ground, they were flying over many houses, and the people looked like ants, it was amazing. Flying in a car. Who would have guessed it could. Remus had completely forgotten about his hearing, he wanted to stay in this car all day, just driving around the country and back.

"Wait, hold on a second. Can't people see this? I mean a flying car..." –

"Oh, no need to worry, they can't see us, it's a certain magical trick many wizarding cars can perform!" Mr Lupin informed him, she sky was a glimmering red, mixed with the suns rays, it was brighter from up here, but he took no notice.

He looked towards his dad, he'd grown a serious look now, and the young werewolves face had stamped itself upset. 'I hate my damned life! Its cursed now! Cursed forever with this monster stalking me behind all the time! I just hope this meeting thing wont turn out as awful. Because I cant imagine my life getting any worse...' The young werewolf thought, turned his head miserably towards the window and felt himself about to cry, but held it this time. Instead he felt upset at the heart, and closed his eyes all the way.


	2. The Hearing

Chapter II

Trial of wolves

The business car flew for another twenty minutes, passing over each and every house along the way, nobody had seemed to have noticed the odd car above their head, almost as if it was invisible.

Remus' stomach lurched as the car lowered, it was exactly the same as lifting into the air, excluding the weightless drop and tickling feeling that made him feel sick. As nervous as the young werewolf was, he had to act out his part, even if it counted showing himself up completely, anything was better than spending an era dying in a prison cell.

Remus pressed his forehead against the cold window as it landed, staring off into space thinking of what a wizard trial would be like, he had no doubt that they had their own language, or even spoke about things he had no idea about.

"OK, follow me, its not going to be a full hearing like I said before, its going to be located in a rundown house. Deserted, no crowd just three employees from the Ministry of Magic" Came the voice of his father. Remus sighed, and looked in his direction, the tall adult seemed _happy_ about the trial, almost as if he wanted to get rid of the eleven year old.

The young werewolf joined his dad, as they crossed the road, it was a cold afternoon, winter had most defiantly come early, it was misty and icy on most of the windows which made the hazel eyes boy shudder. Passing homeless people on the roads just made Remus unease more and more. He looked up hoping to get rid of the rigid thoughts, there were more clouds than usual, its appeared it was going to rain any second. Trotting, his father led the eleven year old to what looked like an old pub, the windows were boarded off and spider webs were nested at corners of them. This was most defiantly the '_rundown house'_ His dad had gone on about.

"Come, come. Don't want to keep the ministry waiting" Mr Lupin informed, as they trod through the damaged door, and into the darkness of an opening, they waited. Remus was fidgeting around with his hands, and pacing back and fro until a clacking sound emerged. He stopped dead, and waited when three ordinary people walked swiftly into the room, fussing about with suitcases and papers. There were two men, one with a bowler hat and the other with a bald patch with hair on either side of his head. The man wearing the hat was tall and skinny with a nose that stuck out like a pipe with a black blazer, pants and shoes along with a dark blue blouse underneath.

The other man wore a white, plain, shirt and black pants and shoes, but was pump around the face and stomach. The woman wore the same as the bald man, but was bony and straight-standing with long, straightened black hair.

"Welcome. I'm Von Cartright" The man with the bowler hat introduced, "this is Margaret Minstowe" He indicated towards the black haired woman, "and this is the Minister of Magic, Paul Longstrough. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I see the young one is our _main_ problem?" Von sneered, shooting a disgusted face down at the young werewolf.

"Yes, Remus John Lupin, our '_main problem_' It is. I am Mr Lupin, the boys father, we've come for the..."

"Hearing, yes" Paul interrupted, "Now, please stand, this is the last place on the face of the planet I've of expected my employees to have held the trial, but now that we are here there's no going back"

"Sorry"- Von began, but the Minister gave him a look, Remus couldn't see it, but it cut the male ministry worker off.

"As we were saying before, the hearing is going to be held here. So lets start" Margaret announced, the Minister and his workers each placed down their own trunk, and stood behind an old, dusty table. Remus and his father stayed where they were stood, nerves striking painfully at his stomach sickness building up immensely then a buzzer came and the Hearing begun.

"Is it true that on the twelfth of August, the boy named, Remus John Lupin escaped from his house at midnight and was plainly bitten by a ... _werewolf?_" Von begun, Remus nodded at the same time as his father, he glanced at his dad, and back to the party of ministry workers.

"Is it true that the one called, Remus John Lupin tried to run away from home at the time?" Margaret enquired, lifting her head upwards staring down over her bony nose. Yet again, Remus and his father nodded.

'This is great, I'm going to be known as _the boy_ who was bitten by a monster or something...' Remus thought, he ducked his head forward, and the coughing of someone, made his head jolt upwards.

"Is it true that you tried to take no responsibility from this boys actions? And that the boy was completely responsibly for them? That he was being childish and foolish, and ignorant before he ran off?" The minister of Magic asked, with a small grin on his face. Remus felt horrible, sick, tired, nervous, upset and ashamed from the sentences of mocks from the elder people. The young werewolf hesitated to answer, his dad replied for him, by nodding. "Boy?! Do you agree?" Paul snapped, this face going a pale red. Remus gulped and nodded.

"We will now, take our own actions towards these dire decisions of yours" Von begun, before he had looked more of a kinder folk, but now he looked stern and serious.

"We can add him to the collection of disposal of magical creatures..."

Remus had no idea what he meant, this was what he was dreading, but when he thought of each word, it made sense.'Their going to _dispose of me?'_ Remus thought horrified.

"No! He is only young, we cannot! We can't send him to Azkaban prison, or kill him, he is a wizard, but has not committed a crime. We have to think more of this..." Paul mused, his eyes became crossed and wrinkles on his forehead began to appear as he thought.

"Maybe a...hmm, cage?" Margaret suggested, her stern look reminded Remus of a raven ready to seize upon on its prey, but there was something about her that made him jog his memory.

"A cage, what are you mad"- Von begun, cut off yet again by Paul's expression.

"I think it's a grand idea. A cage will do perfect. Lock him in every full moon, and all will be safe! Meanwhile, we will track down the werewolf who goes by the name of Laurden Banks. He will be able to answer a few questions"

Remus had a puzzled face about him, 'Who is _Laurden Banks?'_ He mused. The young werewolf's look was caught by the stern Von, who answered for him.

"Laurden Banks; you were bitten by him"

"No need for inconvenience, but a _cage?_ I agree with Von Cartright, Remus John Lupin does _not_ deserve such, inhospitalities! He was merely bitten by a werewolf; there must be some other way!" Mr Lupin boomed, the Minister plastered a disgusted face upon himself, "Sorry sir, but there must be another way"

"If you think of any safer ways than a cage, feel free to tell me, but otherwise we are not letting loose a mad maniac werewolf free to roam the forests and streets! This will not do! If Remus John Lupin is set free he will most defiantly bite or _kill_ another human being, and I am not letting that happen! A cage, Mr Lupin. Our time is done, fair well; I look forward to seeing you in the future. And Remus John Lupin, please do not cause havoc, please I beg you, because if you do the only decision we have is to lock you up for thirty years in Azkaban. If you don't want that I advise you listen to us and fit yourself in a big enough cage!" Paul shouted, his face had turned bright red, he had barely breathed in the long mixture of speech, the he begun again. "I'll send a cage to your house soon Mr Lupin, and make sure the damn kid sticks to it!"

The Minister left unannounced, Von Cartright and Margaret Minstowe nodded their heads once, retrieved their suitcases and bid their fair well's, following on after Paul. Remus let out a long yawn; he'd needed it half way through, but had held it till the end.

"That went well, better than any other hearing I've seen, but the Minister and his employees walking out on the scheduled guests? Never before. We need a new minister, you agree?" Remus' dad noted, the young werewolf grinned, as the tall, brown haired adult led him out of the rundown house, and back to the flying, business car.

When they had started off again, the horrible sickening sensation and greasy, slimy seats slid Remus along. He sat in the back this time, smiling to himself, the hearing hadn't gone well, but there was one thing that was printed in his mind, when the Minister of Magic said, '_he is a wizard'._


	3. Parchment Letter Day

Chapter III

Parchment Letter Day

Remus John Lupin had arrived home at his mother's house, and his dad had returned home as he would usually do after a good days work, except it hadn't turned out to be a great day after all.

Consumed by boredom and wondering curiously more about what had gone on at the hearing, Remus lay motionless, gazing absentmindedly at his bedroom ceiling. He could hear the muffled voices of children on the street shouting and laughing, playing a game between themselves, which just made the young werewolf feel worse and worse.

There was nothing to do, besides talk to his mother, but she was bust with debts and bills downstairs and he'd hate to interrupt her from it. Instead he'd have to find something to keep himself occupied with; waiting for a fateful time of the day he would be able to roam free.

'_Maybe I should send a letter to Sirius?'_ Remus thought. '_But then again, he told me his family don't accept mail 'the muggle way' but what's the wizard way?'_ Puzzling as it all was, the hazel eyed boy grew sleepier and sleepier every second, feeling he should get some rest, he lay over, cleared his throat, and pulled the covers over him.

They were still freezing cold, sending Goosebumps down Remus' arms, he shuddered and closed his eyes, determined to sleep, but all failed. It was mid-day, and he couldn't even keep his hazel eyes shut for five minutes, filled with restless energy he rose from his small, cold bed and paced up and down his dingy bedroom, yawning every now and again, before walking up to the window and peering out onto the dim, damp street of his house.

The young werewolf stabbed a clenched fist at the dark wall, generating a loud, rough banging sound. Remus shook his hand due to the shock sent up it from the punch, after the pain had ebbed away, he walked back over to his bed near his clock as it read four p.m. in the afternoon. Breathing out in a disheartened sort of way, he dropped floppily back down on his springy bed, and shut his eyes tight, attempting to fall asleep again.

After what seemed like an hour, he'd already bolted back up and walked swiftly and restlessly down the stairs, taking no care whatsoever to see where he was going. He jumped the last three steps and landed with a thud on the ground, he half-collapsed, but regained himself and walked to the kitchen, where his mother was cooking something.

"Hi" Remus said shortly, jogging thirstily to the refrigerator and opening the top compartment where he grabbed some orange cordial and re-shut the door to it.

"Oh, hello Remus. I'm making tea, do you want any?" His mother enquired, keeping and close eye on the pan with sweltering sausages in.

The young werewolf poured a small amount of orange into a glass cup he'd reached, effortlessly from the cabinet, and walked hastily towards to sink.

"Um ... OK, I am hungry after all. Also mum, I was wondering. How did dad find out he was a wizard?"

Remus' mother stopped stirring the spatula around the pan, and turned slowly about with a quite bothered look concerning her. She sighed, and opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again. A mystified appearance fixed itself onto her face as she attempted to speak again, but shut her mouth quickly.

"What? Can't you tell me? I need to know, because may be one!" Remus murmured, there was somewhat thing about her, that indicated she didn't want to tell him, but in the end the blonde haired adult ran her hand through her untidy hair and begun to speak.

"I cannot tell, I know nothing of the sort what your on about, your not a wizard, I rest assure that! If you were a ... a-!"

"Magical being?" Remus finished for his mum; he could feel himself on the verge of grinning, but if he started laughing out loud at this point of time he might have well not asked her about it.

"Yes! A Magical Being. If you were _one_, then you'd of performed magic yet! And I don't think you have! Have you-?" his mother, Alice asked.

Not expecting himself to answer, he turned with a slight frown on his face and very disappointed that his mum thought no more than mud of a wizard. He turned the tap, and cold water poured into the glass, filling it up to the top. He walked slowly, turning around to see if his mum had changed her mind, but she didn't.

Back in his room, he felt mortified, disillusioned and felt he should _not_ have mentioned it under this roof. Him mum was stressed if anything, he'd thought, just yelled and backfired his words back at him because she was stressed from bills and cooking.

'_If that's how much my mother really hates them, then why didn't she argue with my dad this morning? Maybe that was why they broke apart, because he was a magical person ... but if I'm a wizard, what will she do to me? Chuck me out on the streets?!' _ The hazel eyed boy thought, he lay once again In bed, a half-empty glass of orange juice besides him he had drank from, thinking over the day made him tired. And soon, he nodded off to sleep.

õ

Remus awoke to the sound of pecking at the window, the curtains were widely open, to reveal an undersized, brown, lustrous haired bird. An owl. Its beak was slightly blunt at the tip, which held an envelope and at a small gap where a red symbol had been stamped down to seal it.

Still pecking wildly at the window, the owl hooted furiously, creating a small crack in the glass. Remus walked confused towards the sill, leant a firm grip on the handle and pushed the window open.

The owl came soaring inwards the house, fluttering its wings madly and flying rapidly around the room, knocking objects over as it passed them. The young werewolf's face rose with shock, ducking as the owl swooped down over his head, the letter had dropped at his feet and the wild owl and seen its way out of the house. Looking around the chaotic room, where his glass of orange and spilt over onto his bed, and a desk ornament had smashed, glass over the floor. He'd gotten the ornament off his granddad who was a muggle, but had died two months after giving it to him.

Picking the letter up furiously, he tore open the envelope, unravelled the letter and began to read, seen as the covering had been addressed to him.

_Dear Remus John Lupin,_

_You have now been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. You are a wizard underage, and will be joining us here at Hogwarts on the third of September, with your fellow classmates. _

_I, professor Albus Dumbledore am your headmaster, and you will be studying magic for five straight years. _

_Items list: _

_A wand_

_A Cauldron _

_A pet, (if desired)_

_A Quill, Ink and Parchment _

_Books List:_

_Defending yourself against the dark arts: Grade 1: By Jillian Clospork._

_Brewing Potions and antidotes: By William marshling_

_Transfiguration: Grade 1: By Markus Lillonus_

_A History Of Magic: Grade 1: By Alan Smirkright_

_And, Charm: Grade 1: By James Funderlan_

_We will look forward to seeing you soon. After boarding the Hogwarts express at platform nine and three quarters at Kings cross, you will arrive at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_You sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Astonishment to the up most surprise in his life had just happened. Staring down at the piece of parchment, written in ink, he read the letter thoroughly over and over again. He was accepted at a wizarding school for eleven-year-olds through to five, long years, learning magic under the study of Albus Dumbledore, the man his father spoke most about.

Glee was flowing into his body and mind, he was the happiest he'd been in a long time, he'd be meeting all sorts of people. He tucked the letter in his pocket and made a run for the door, stopping dead he thought about the previous day.

His mum had threw everything back in his face about being a wizard, maybe it was best if he contacted is father instead. He had no time to pause, he rushed downstairs, smiling appreciatively, jumping the last three steps once more, and running ecstatically into the front room. He made a dash to the phone, when the croaked voice of his mum sounded through his ears. He closed his eyes, inpatient and exited as he was, he always listened and answered his mum, if he didn't she'd know something was wrong.

"Remus? Is that you?" She asked, peering her bony face around the doorway.

"Yeah its me, do you mind if I ring Sirius? I mean, I've got something to tell him, real urgent! Please!" He begged, putting on a determined face, his mother sighed, smiled and nodded her head forcefully, turned on her heal with out a word and made her way back to the kitchen.

Remus let out a long breathe of relief, and turned back to the phone.

Was ringing his father wise? He'd be busy with work from the ministry, sorting out Remus' _werewolf problem._ But there was no time to spare, he was inpatient and in high spirits, nothing could break him away from it now. He began typing in his dads phone number on the phone-pad, placed the white, cold phone to his ear and waited.

The strong, creaky, familiar voice of his dad came, he sounded far distant for some odd reason, as if it wasn't his dad, and he thought he'd made a mistake, until his dad said, "Remus?"

"Dad, I've just got a letter! Very, very, very good news! It's a letter off Dumbledore, I'm a-!" Remus began, hastily, barely breathing in between words.

"A wizard" his dad finished for him, unexpectedly, "You should inform your mother, I am far too busy to take you to Diagon alley and kings cross in London! Good bye, I have not the time" His dad answered as if he wasn't bothered in the least, but before his father could put the phone down on him, he spoke quickly.

"But wait! I had an argument of a sort with mum last night. She said that Wizards are mud to her, I can't go with mum, dad! You _have_ to take me!" Remus protested, eager to get his fathers attention, he went on about really wanting to go to a wizarding school and didn't want too miss it out for the world. His insides were jumping with anticipation and glee, his dad would say yes in the end, he always did.

"well ... if all you say about your mum _is_ true, then of course I will take you, but you have too make it clear with your mother or else she'll wonder if you've died or something. After – if – she agrees, I'll find you at your house at nine a.m. outside the house. Make sure you pack your clothes and that ready OK? I'll be there to pick you up on time, mark my word. The Hogwarts express doesn't leave till eleven o'clock, so we'll have plenty of time, hopefully. Put your mum on will you?" His dads voice rang through the phone. He obeyed his father the instant he said it, and rushed to find his mum, Alice.

Remus Lupin paced up and down the hallway, waiting for his mum to emerge, smiling and say, "of course you can go to Hogwarts, why didn't you ask me in the first place?" but she didn't, not a moment too soon anyway. But when she didn't materialize from the front room, she boomed loudly at him, yelling and stressing over the fact.

"Why didn't you tell me first?" His mother asked, trying to consume her anger, he couldn't understand why she was so irritated over the whole thing. He only told his father that he was a wizard and was expecting to arrive at Hogwarts sometime soon, why did his mother stand out as if _she_ detested the thought of his dad undertaking the job?

"I don't see your problem with it! My dad would have been the perfect one for it, because he's a wizard!" Remus argued back, from all the restless energy he'd had locked away in his room, he couldn't control himself from shooting off, shouting and arguing with his mother. It had just seen another, drowsy, to-be remembered day.

"My problem is you should be able to trust that-!"

"I didn't think you liked Wizards and witches! You wouldn't answer yesterday! It was as if you hated them, like mud to you!" Remus barked back.

Tomorrow would have seemed to be a pleasant day, overjoyed, glad to make a fresh start, but his mother had ruined that moment, he was absolutely thankful his dad had agreed to take him. The young werewolf stomped his left foot down solid on the ground, elbowed the side of the staircase and ran up them as fast as he could, trying not to lock eye contact with his mum for the rest of the night.

When Remus reach his destination, his bedroom, he sat down, troubled about what he'd said. Nothing of the words he had shouted had to be mentioned, not one. A silhouetted tree blurred across the bedrooms misted window as he stared out of it idly, forgetting what had gone on, and what tomorrow may hold. He sighed, turned around, and lay restlessly on his bed.


End file.
